All I Want For Christmas
by yugified
Summary: Tea's summoning up the courage to tell Yami how she feels about him this Christmas. But she won't be standing under the mistletoe with who she thinks... rated just to be safe. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

All I Want for Christmas  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Tea stood on the sidewalk in Domino, watching everyone bustling by, all them in a terrible hurry, doing their Christmas shopping. They were all trying to get it over with so fast she doubted anyone actually stopped to think about the gift they were giving. She was already finished her Christmas shopping.  
  
For Yugi, she had gotten the rare Duel Monsters card he had been drooling over for the past six months.  
  
For Mai, she got her the beautiful gold bracelet she had wanted.  
  
Joey, a leather coat.  
  
Mokuba, the CD he had wanted from some odd rock group or other.  
  
She couldn't think of anything Kaiba wanted, or needed, that he hadn't already bought himself, so she didn't get him anything. It didn't matter. He probably wasen't getting her anything, either. He probably wasen't giving anybody anything.  
  
And for Yami... well, his present came in a different form.  
  
Tea looked down at the snowflake on the sleeve of her coat. It had just started snowing. She walked down the street carrying the gifts, stopping now and then to admire the pretty sights of the frost hanging off the trees and the red and green decorations everyone had hung up in their shops. She wasen't nearly in as much of a hurry as everyone else, her Christmas shopping already been done.  
  
In fact, half of her wished Christmas *wasen't* coming.  
  
She had invited everyone over to her place for a Christmas party. The Christmas tree was up in her living room, the ornaments were put on the tree with the tenderest care, the wreath hung on her door, the stockings were hung by the chimney with care, and now her Christmas shopping was done. Everything was perfect.  
  
Well, almost.  
  
*Something* had been nagging at the back of Tea's mind for the past year. The nagging had become an ache. Sometimes, she could push it to the back of her mind and try and forget about it. But it was always there, when she lay in bed, not able to get to sleep. And it was always, always there when she looked at Yami.  
  
She had planned to tell him after the Christmas party. She couldn't ignore the ache in her heart any longer. 


	2. Yami, there's something I need to tell y...

All I Want For Christmas  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seto: *Leaning over my shoulder* What are you writing?  
  
Ash: *Tries to cover up the screen* Nothing ^^;  
  
Seto: *Reads* *Proceeds to strangle me*  
  
Disclaimer: Seto: If this little *beep* owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I would've commited suicide long ago. *Slams the door shut and screams are heard*  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seto Kaiba sat in his limo on the way home from work, his arm over his little brother, who was curled up next to him, sleeping. He gazed out the tinted window at the snowflakes gently drifting down from the heavens.  
  
Christmas. It wasen't a big deal at the Kaiba mansion.  
  
Seto wasen't antisocial, he just liked to keep to himself. But it might have been because of this that he didn't usually have an exciting Christmas. He'd usually just get Mokuba something, take a day off from work, and start the next year. That was it. Nothing special.  
  
As much as he tried to deny it, though, Seto Kaiba was lonely on Christmas.  
  
He had heard about the Christmas party Tea was throwing. He was hoping against hope he would get invited. Usually, they didn't bother with him. But Tea was so sweet, *she* would think about him and invite him.  
  
He hoped.  
  
Besides, he had something to tell her...  
  
Mokuba stirred beside him and opened his eyes. He lifted his head and looked out the window. "Hey Seto, isn't that Tea?" he pointed. Seto looked at the woman on the street carrying about five shopping bags. It was. He could reconize her anywhere.  
  
The limo pulled up to Tea. Seto tapped on the window to catch her attention. Tea looked at him and ran up, smiling. Seto waved and rolled the window down.  
  
"Hi, Seto!"  
  
"Hey, Tea."  
  
"Doing your Christmas shopping?"  
  
"Finished."  
  
"That's great! Me too!"  
  
Seto eyed the bags in her hands and smiled. "Obviously. Want a ride home?" Tea grinned wide. "You're joking, right?" Seto blinked. "Uh, no." "Then what's the catch?" Seto's smile returned. "No catch. Hop in." Seto opened the door and motioned for her to come inside. Tea smiled, shoved her bags in the seat seat in front of them and crawled inside beside Mokuba and Seto.  
  
Being so close to Tea, Seto willed himself not to blush. "So what are you doing for Christmas?" Tea asked him. 'I'm going to sit in front of the TV watching "Jack Frost" with my little brother and painfully remember that I haven't had sex in a year,' would not have been the best answer.   
  
Seto shrugged and smiled. "Not much. Probably getting the ladder for Mokuba while he tries to decorate every inch of the tree we got." "You should see it!" Mokuba piped up. "It's huge. It's a good thing we have a high ceiling."  
  
"And that reminds me," Tea grabbed her purse and took a slip of paper out of it. She handed it to Seto. "I wanted to invite you to my Christmas party. I know you're busy, but..." Seto looked down at the paper and screamed "YES!" inside himself. He looked at the date. The day right before Christmas. Yes, he was busy, but...  
  
"I'll do my best to make it," he told her as the limo pulled up to Tea's house.  
  
"Alright," Tea crawled out of the limo and took her bags. "Bye, Seto."  
  
Tea waved after the limo as it sped away from her house. She blinked back a tear she didn't know was there, or why.  
  
***   
  
"Alright," Tea breathed as she stood back from the tree. She had just finished rearranging the ornaments for the fifth time. "Now, everything's perfect." She looked up at the clock. They should be here any minute.  
  
"Am I good or what?" Tea asked herself as the doorbell rang. Yami and Yugi stood there. "Hi, Tea!" they said cheerily in unison. Yugi had a santa's hat on and had been stuck carrying all the gifts. "Hi, Yami, hi, Yugi," Tea greeted them. "You can set your gifts down by the tree."  
  
Tea shut the door, staring after Yami as he went into the living room, just as the doorbell rang again. "Hi, Mai." Tea grinned and exchanged a hug with her friend.  
  
Within the next five minutes Duke, Tristan, Serenity, Ryou and Joey had all shown up. Tea came into the living room where everyone was in a circle around the tree, which had colourfully wrapped gifts scattered under it. They were waiting for her. "Where's the Kaiba brothers?" Yugi asked. "You invited them, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Tea said. "I guess they decided not to show up. Seto's a really busy guy..."  
  
Joey sniffed. "What a Scrooge. Now, what are we waiting for?" Joey grabbed the first present as Tea sat down. "This is for Mai..."  
  
Just as Mai began to open her gift, the doorbell rang again. "I guess they decided to show up afer all," Serenity said as Tea got up to answer it.  
  
Mokuba stood at the door, his scarf half-covering his face, carrying a load of presents. He pulled down his scarf to reveal a huge smile. Tea smiled back at him. "Hi, Mokuba. What happened to your brother?" "Ah," Mokuba kicked off his boots and stalked into the living room. "He's meeting some big cheese from another gaming corperation. He begged his assistant to reschedule the meeting, but he told him not to push it, this being such a big deal and blah blah blah blah blah... Yugi, take that hat off. If it's supposed to make you look taller, it's not working."  
  
Giggles, thank-yous, hugs, (and in Joey's and Mai's case, kisses) were exchanged around the Christmas tree as one by one, everyone opened their presents. Only Seto's gifts were left under the tree, him not being there to give them out.  
  
"Would you look at that, he decided to get us something for a change," Joey said, grabbing his and ripping the wrapping paper off. His eyes bugged out at the game Kaiba had given him. "But... but... but... this isn't supposed to come out until NEXT Christmas!" Joey choked.  
  
Everyone else opened their gifts from Kaiba to find expensive and flattering items. "Wow," Tea looked around at the gifts everyone held. "I wonder what's made him decide to be so generous this year?"  
  
Mokuba poked tea. "Where's your gift?"  
  
Tea poked around under the tree. "I don't see it."  
  
Mokuba helped her look. "Weird. I saw Seto paying for it, I'm sure he got you something..."  
  
Tea shook her head. "He probably just forgot about it. Don't worry. Hey, who's hungry?" It was almost time for dinner." Tea had been taking cooking lessons and had taken the time to fix enough food for everyone. "I am," Joey got up and raced for the kitchen. Mai stared after him.  
  
"We better get in there before he eats everything."  
  
Yugi had insisted on helping with dinner. "Are you sure, Yugi?" Tea asked, worried Yugi couldn't reach the oven. "Of course," Yugi grinned. "You've been getting the place ready the entire afternoon. The least I can do is help."  
  
It turned out Yugi could reach the oven, and he could cook, too. "Wow, Yugi," Duke said through a mouthful of food. "Where'd you learn to cook like this?" They all sat around Tea's table, a steaming plate of food in front of each of them, on top of a Christmas placemat.  
  
"Grandpa taught me. That guy can do everything. Remember that Tea helped too," he added. "Uh... Tea?" "What?" Tea had been too busy staring at Yami, who she had ended up sitting beside, to follow the dinner conversation. "Your dinner," Joey said, looking at her funny. "It's excellent." "Oh, yeah, thanks," Tea said absent-mindedly, taking a sip of water.  
  
She was thinking about when she would tell him. She'd keep him after the party. Tea was sure he knew how she felt, she just hoped he returned her feelings... she didn't know what she'd do without him...  
  
Dinner ended. Tea looked up at the clock as she put the dishes in the dishwasher. Everyone else helped, so it didn't take long. Tea stood by the doorway, chatting with Mai as she and everyone else put their boots, coats and mittens on. Everyone thanked her for the lovely meal.  
  
"Well," Yugi said, putting his coat on. "Thanks again, Tea. I guess we'll all see you when school starts again."  
  
Tea smiled and bit her bottom lip. She had to tell Yami, NOW.  
  
"Um, Yami, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked just as Yugi shut the door behind him. He turned to her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She started blushing immediantly. She looked down at her feet. "There's..." How was she ever going to accomplish this? "There's... something I need to tell you."  
  
She looked up. Yami was staring down at her with those deep, hypnotic eyes. She just wanted to kiss him, to get lost in those eyes...  
  
Tea took a deep breath. "There's... I... I haven't told you this... but... I never got around to saying this... I never had the guts to, until now..."  
  
Yami looked down at her tenderly. "What is it, Tea?"  
  
Tea looked down at her feet and willed herself not to cry.   
  
"I love you." 


	3. Christmas Present

All I Want For Christmas  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the- Oh. o.o Time for the third chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh.. *thinks for a minute* ...Or "Jingle bells".  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami looked at the brunette standing in front of him. She was looking at her feet. Her hair fell in front of her face to hide her expression, but she was blushing so deeply he could still see the red on her face. Why did he know this was going to happen?  
  
She had been staring at him all year, sometimes she couldn't speak right when she talked to him, and her face always tinged red, sometimes a little, sometimes a lot, when she looked at him. It had become annoying after a while. Sometimes he just wanted to scream "Stop staring at me!" at her and get it over with. But he had to let her down gently.  
  
"Tea," Tea looked up. Yami took her hand gently. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same for you."  
  
Tea looked down again, lest he see she was about to cry. Her hand fell away from his. Her heart had shattered into pieces.  
  
They stood there awkwardly for a moment, silent. "Well," Yami said quietly, "It's getting really late." Tea kept her head down and remained silent. Yami sighed and shrugged into his coat. "I'll see you when school starts, Tea."  
  
"Yeah," Tea responded hoarsly, and lifted her head a little bit. She opened the door for Yami and he walked out silently. He turned to her one last time. "Merry Christmas, Tea."  
  
"Merry Christmas," she responded, then shut the door.  
  
She waited until she could no longer hear Yami's footsteps. Then she ran upstairs into her bedroom and cried.  
  
***   
  
Seto Kaiba looked up at the clock. "That bastard took an awful long time."  
  
Mokuba looked at the time as well. "Seto, I just got back from the party. Everyone else has left."  
  
Seto got up and shrugged into his winter coat. "That's the point, Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba handed Seto the carefully wrapped present he was giving to Tea and eyed his brother. "You really like her, don't you, Seto?" "No." Seto's face screamed "LIAR!", but Mokuba didn't say anything else. "What time should you be back by?" Mokuba asked instead.  
  
Kaiba looked out the window. Everything was coated in snow outside. The weather report expected more snow later that night. It was going to be a very white Christmas in Domino.  
  
Seto looked back at his brother. "Tomorrow," he said before opening the door and walking out.  
  
***   
  
Seto rung the doorbell to Tea's house. He had an excited feeling in his stomach. "C'mon, Seto, you're a big boy, you can do this," he told himself. No one answered the door. "Weird," he muttered. The lights were still on. He rang a second time. Still no answer.  
  
He tried the doorknob. It was left unlocked.  
  
Seto quietly entered the house and took off his boots and set his coat down on a chair. He could hear Tea sobbing upstairs and had a funny feeling what she was crying about.  
  
Seto quietly climbed up the stairs to her room, his gift for her in hand.  
  
Seto pushed open the door to the room where the sobbing was coming from. Just a crack. He peered into Tea's room and his heart melted.  
  
Tea lay on her bed, crying into her pillow. Her cheeks were red and her hair hung limp over her damp pillow.  
  
Seto pushed the door open more, and quietly entered. Tea heard him and sat up on her bed, hastily wiping tears from her eyes, vainly attempting to hide the fact that she was crying. She looked up at Seto Kaiba, the man she least wanted to see right now. He stood there in a pair of black semi-tight pants and a black sweater. Typical Kaiba. "How'd you get in here?" She glared up at him.  
  
Rather then snap back like she expected to, Seto calmly sat down next to her on her bed. "The door was unlocked," he explained simply. "I wanted to drop off the gift that Mokuba forgot to give you."  
  
Tea refused to look Seto in the eye. "Well, thanks. You can go now."  
  
Seto didn't take his eyes off her. "I'm sorry about what happened with Yami."  
  
She looked at him, shocked. "How did you know?" Seto couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Well, it was kind of obvious. You think *I* wouldn't know what it means when you stare at someone like that?"  
  
Tea glared at him. "Stop acting like you care." She covered her face with her hands to try and hide the fresh rush of tears that was coming on.  
  
Seto bit his bottom lip and looked up. Tea had set up mistletoe hanging from a light right above them. "But I do..." He put his arm around her shoulder. Tea looked up at him in surprise.  
  
Seto gently tilted her head upward a bit so she was staring right into his eyes. He came forward, closed his eyes and planted a gentle kiss on her lips and held her there for a moment, then pulled away and whispered.  
  
"Because if he doesn't love you, I do."  
  
Tea looked up into Kaiba's eyes and found they were just as hypnotizing as Yami's.  
  
"Seto... I don't know what to say..." she whispered.  
  
"Don't say anything," he told her, handing her the present he had intended to give her.  
  
Tea smiled at him and took the red ribbon off the box. Carefully taking the snowflake wrapping paper off of it, she opened the white box and discovered a solid gold necklace with a gold heart in the middle of it.  
  
Tea held it up and ghasped. "Seto... it's beautiful. Thank you." She stood up and allowed Kaiba to put the necklace on her. Seto looked at her chest, where the necklace hung. "You're the one who makes it look beautiful."  
  
Tea put her arms around Seto's waist and kissed him.  
  
Outside, the sky had darkened and the stars shone brightly in the sky. Other people in their houses had begun turning their lights off, but leaving their Christmas lights to shine brightly in greens and reds. Frost hung from the bare trees, and just then, snowflakes began drifting gently down from the night sky. It was a perfect Christmas.  
  
Finally, Tea and Seto pulled out of their kiss. Tea put her hand on Seto's neck, where she had left a lipstick print.  
  
"I'm just sorry I didn't get you anything for Christmas," she sighed, looking up into his eyes sadly. "Unless..."  
  
Seto's face grew hot as Tea walked over and laid down on the bed. He felt his semi-tight pants become tighter at the crotch.  
  
Tea smiled and motioned for him to come over. He returned the smile, leaned over and gave her another kiss, then began to unbutton her shirt...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Merry Christmas. ^________^  
  
I need to know what you think!  
  
Pweeez? This was my first shot  
  
at a Tea/Seto fic. Does it show?  
  
----------------------------- 


	4. Snowball Fight epilouge

All I Want For Christmas  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seto: *Glaring daggers at Ash*  
  
Ash: What???  
  
Seto: *Still glaring*  
  
Ash: Oh, c'mon, Seto, don't you like her, just a little bit...  
  
Seto: I hate you and I want you to die.  
  
Annnyyyyyywaaayz, thank you all for the reviews. ^____^ I'm glad you enjoyed it. I've changed the rating, y'know, just to be safe, but I *have* seen movies rated PG that were a *lot* more suggestive then what I did... (What do they figure, the kids don't know what's going on??)  
  
Hmm, yes, everyone's just a *little* OOC ._. (or maybe a lot...) but that tends to happen to me... darn...  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh nanananana, nananana- huh? What? Oh yeah, writing the last chapter...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mokuba lay asleep on the couch, snoring, still holding the remote control. The TV was still on.  
  
The door slamming woke Mokuba up. His eyes fluttered open. He ran up to his brother, who was taking his coat off.  
  
"Hi, Seto!" he said cheerily. Seto eyed his brother. "You never went to bed, did you?" he asked. Mokuba looked at him. "No. And where did *you* sleep, Seto?" "Umm..." Seto took off his scarf and threw it on a chair. "That's none of your business."  
  
"C'mon, Seto, you can tell me..." "Fine. I slept in the gutter with hobos. Take a shower, Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba rolled his eyes and started up the stairs. "Oh, Seto?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Merry Christmas, Seto."  
  
"You too, Mokuba."  
  
***  
  
*Thump* *Thumpthump* *Thumpthumpthump*  
  
"Mokuba, what's that noise?"  
  
"I don't know, Seto. It's coming from outside. Open the door and see."  
  
Seto looked out the door to find Yugi, Tea, Joey, Ryou, Tristan, Serenity and Yami on his lawn, throwing snowballs at his door. When he opened the door, he got a snowball in the face.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Kaiba!" they chimed in unison. Seto brushed the snow off his face and glared at them. "Not my idea of a Christmas present, you guys."  
  
"C'mon out, Seto, the snow's perfect for a snowball fight! And bring your brother, too!"  
  
"You know, I really AM busy-" Seto got another snowball in the face. Serenity giggled. "I'll be right out."  
  
---  
  
Seto and Mokuba stood back-to-back chucking snowballs at everyone. "Aw, c'mon, Seto, no fair!" Yugi whined after getting nailed for the fifth time. *Thump* Kaiba fell forward after getting hit in the back of the neck. He landed face-first in the snow. "Alright, who did that?" he mumbled to the snow. Yami pointed at Mokuba.  
  
"What? I didn't do that! SETO-" Mokuba got hit in the face.  
  
Tea snuck up behind Seto and shoved snow down the back of his coat. "Arrgh!" Seto began throwing snowballs at Tea. "Foul! No snowballs down the coat!" Ryou called. "Everyone get Tea!" Tea laughed as everyone began to chuck snowballs at her and fell down giggling.  
  
A car drove by and honked at them. Seto picked up a huge wad of snow and lobbed it at the car, hitting it right on the side window.  
  
"Seto!" Tea said through giggles as she got up, brushing snow off herself. "Those were my parents!" Everyone else found this hilarious.  
  
---  
  
"Wasen't that Seto Kaiba?" The wife asked her husband. "The owner of Kaiba Corp? No way." "Yes way," she argued. "He just threw a snowball at us."  
  
---  
  
"Seto," Yami declared, holding up Seto's arm, "Is the winner." "How'd you go an' figure that out, Yug?" Joey asked, ready to throw another snowball at Kaiba.   
  
"Because he's the only one who isn't soaked to his underwear. And he managed to hit the car Tea's parents were driving."  
  
Seto laughed. "Who's up for hot chocolate?" "I am, Seto!" Mokuba said cheerily. "Hot chocolate?" Joey asked. "Yes, it's a hot liquid usually drunk when everyone is cold," Seto said sarcastically. "From Seto Kaiba?" Yugi asked. "You're kidding me. What happened to Scrooge?"  
  
Seto shrugged, kicking the door to his house open. "Hey, it's Christmas."  
  
~End~  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! ^_^ 


End file.
